ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daigo Madoka
is a member of GUTS and the second human host of Ultraman Tiga, the first being his predecessor Amui. Biography Past Before he was recruited for GUTS member by Mr. Sawai, Chief Officer of TPC, Daigo was working with TPC transportation division when he saved the TPC leader from abduction by aliens. Since then he worked with the elite rescue team. Tiga Daigo first appears with Rena in the Guts Wing in Mongolia watching Golza rise out of the Earth. With their ship only being a rescue vehicle they used what they had readily and drove Golza away from a village with smoke flares. Golza retreated for unknown reasons but the two could not follow him as they were called back to base. An meteorite had crashed on Earth and was determined to be hollow. Guts was called to handle the examination along with a scientific expert. Eventually the meteorite was revealed to house Yuzare's time capsule returning to Earth thirty million years after it launch to the predicted time when great disaster would befall it people again. Everyone was surprised by the hologram and its prophecies of Golza, Melba and the need for them to revive the giant Tiga. However, Diago was initially the only one willing to believe in a super ancient civilization but after carbon dating showed the time capsule was genuine and Melba's revival on Easter island Guts was forced to take her words seriously. Following the holograms words and Yazumi's genius, they found the Pyramid of Light in the region formerly known as the land of Tiga. Daigo was drawn to the statues within, as he heard voices in his head. Instinctively knowing how to get in, he walked through the walls to find the statue of Tiga and two others of his fellow Ultra, most likely comrades in arms. Despite his teammates' warning Daigo touched the statue, somehow calling to the Ultra DNA inside him Daigo heard screams of people dying genetic memories of the ancient cataclysm surged up with in him. Daigo and the others had no time to figure out how to revive Tiga however as both monsters were drawn to the resting site of the ancient protectors. In the advent of Golza's and Melba's attack on the statues, Daigo fought bravely but his Guts Wing was shot down. About to crash, his DNA kicked him and transformed him into light after which he was absorbed into the only remaining statue becoming Tiga for the first time. During this battle Daigo followed the awakened memories with Tiga and his DNA to fight the monsters using Tiga's Light Technique and his ability to type change, altering his body and the colors of his Ultra armor to counter the strengths and abilities of his foes, knowledge that would save him more than once in the battles that followed. While Daigo was able to put down Melb, during the battle Golza escaped. With the fighting done Daigo appeared before his teammates surprising them. His excuse was that the eject function temporarily stalled. In GUTS Wing 2, flying back to base Daigo discovered the Spark Lens within his jacket and heard Yuzare's voice explaining that it was his connection to Tiga. Returning to the base, he had a conversation with the program version of Yuzare, he was able to hear thanks to his ancient DNA. She explained his ancestry and how her civilization was destroyed as well as the nature of the Ultramen. She explained to him how he both flesh and light as he bore the DNA of the Ultras. Since then Daigo fought many monsters and met many non-human individuals, despite his super human power, Daigo valued his humanity above all else and fought with it, touching certain individuals of ancient or aliens origins. However Daigo eventually came to face his opposite, an individual who shared his Ultra DNA, but sought only to discard his humanity in exchange for the power of an Ultra, Keigo Masaki. Hacking his Gutswing Keigo confronted Daigo via the communication systems, and questioned an responding Diago about his ability to transform. The greedy human caused his fighter malfunction, almost killing Daigo. Later Keigo's monstrous robot, Geo Shark attacked a carnival and Daigo transformed to stop it. During the battle Keigo spoke through his creation and claimed that Daigo's reason for his altruistic actions were just as selfish as his desire. Daigo who paused at the accusations, allowing the beast to wound him. Though Tiga bested the monster, when he transformed back into human form a tired Daigo was beaten by a waiting Keigo and his Spark Lens stolen. Distraught and upset of his predicament, Daigo disappeared and wandered the area for almost a day, when following a dog into a cave he came across two statues, one was of a Tiga like Ultra and the other a dog like monster with a color timer. It was there he confronted Misaki who revealed that he also had Ultra DNA in his genetics like Daigo. When the dog attempted to charge Misaki it was thrown back by an electric field that protected him, Misaki placed the Spark Lens into a machine the turned him into living light, he then assimilated with the Ultra statue bringing the giant to life. The giant now known as Evil Tiga departed, later on the unconscious dog, also turned into life and assimilated with the other Statue, the monster Gardi was revived to stop his corrupted master. Daigo was left alone in the cave until a timely visit from Captain Iruma who gave Daigo words of encouragement before leaving to take care of business with the rest og GUTS. Daigo, through sheer will, braced the electric field and regained his spark lens. As Tiga he arrived to fight his evil doppelganger just as most of GUTS was taken down. Tiga was unable to stop the mad Ultra from killing Gardi, enraged Daigo fought Misaki, though they evenly matched he eventually overpowered him and stopped him with a modified Zepperion Ray, which did not kill Misaki but stopped his Ultra Form. After taking Gardi's body to space, Daigo contacted his fellow GUTS members from his GUTS wing, creating an adequate excuse for his absence in battle. Later on Daigo started to have nightmares, memories from his ancient DNA about the fall of the super ancient civilization. It was around this time a strange flower started to bloom. Daigo, Rena and Shinjoh were dispatched to an area were large concentrations of plasma energy was detected, but all the found was a strange little girl and a peculiar flower. Both Daigo and the girl seemed to the only ones unaffected as upon their return to the base, everyone was slowly being taken over by the plants hallucinogenic pollen. It became apparent that the entire world had fallen under the plant's power, called Gijera by the little girl, through his vision Daigo knew it was tied to the ancient civilization's destruction. Eventually Daigo and the little girl where the only ones not affected by the plant. Suddenly the little girl shut down, as though she was a machine, that was when he father Nuuku, appeared, giving the little girl's name, Tera, he reactivated her with a Gijera based substance, showing that they were both cyborgs. Nuuku explained how the flowers placed the people of ancient Earth under their grasp, the Ultramen who protected man never interfered with mankind's choices and so left as the Gijera were an evil that mankind itself wanted. This left mankind unable to put resistance as later threats appeared and finally a great evil arose and wiped out the ancient civilization. Daigo learned that as a plant Gijera and it flowers were inactive at night. He turned to his fellow GUTS and TPC members urging them to act while the had the chance but all of them were too weak willed to go along with it. Daigo walked the streets and say how only a few humans remained in their dream like stupor, the rest had turned to fighting over the flowers save the children who were being ignored by their parents. Daigo reflected on the words of Yuzare and Shinjo who both urged him to do what he felt right and so transformed, doing what no Ultra before him had ever or could've done, in chose to interfere with Human choice. Tiga attacked the plant monster while several humans watched all of them cheering for the plant that fed their addiction. It wasn't until Tiga was overpowered that GUTS and humanity chose the Ultra over the plant. With GUTS help Tiga destroyed the plant for good and humanity overcame it weakness. Tiga said goodbye to Nuuku and Tera telepathically, the two cyborgs could not expect to live long with the Gijera plant but even so they were happy with Tiga's actions and thanked him. It was some time later that Daigo began to experience nightmares similar to the vision he first saw when he looked at the Gijera flower for the first time. It was the memories in his DNA acting in response to the coming apocalypse leaving Daigo aware he would soon have to face the great evil that ended the Ancient Civilization. It also the same time that Rena noticed Daigo was keeping a secret from and the rest of the team. She had deduced that he was Tiga but choose to keep that to herself. After some time of giving him the cold shoulder she finally confronted him during their pursuit of Zoiger into the upper atmosphere. Demanding to know why he felt he had to fight alone, Rena convinced Daigo to reveal his secret to her and transformed, together they brought down Zoiger and Daigo as Tiga ended the ancient evil. However, while it seemed a victory, both literally and for their relationship, they were soon alerted that other Zoigers where appearing world wide, the prophecized calamity was soon rising. Rena and Daigo returned to TPC HQ to find that a wave of darkness, both literal and metaphorical was ravaging the world. It was originating from Lulu island, the same underwater domain Zoiger was first spotted, only now it was rising. The same wave of darkness was now converging on TPC base forcing the General-Chairman to order a complete evacuation. As the TPC staff and GUTS left to board the Artdessi airship, Daigo stayed behind the command room as the darkness began to surround it. While Rena called on to leave with them, Captain Iruma revealed her suspicions of Tiga's identity and effectively told Daigo to do what he had to. As the rest of GUTS left on the Artdessi Daigo transformed and flew of to face the Lord of Darkness who ended the ancient civilization, Gatanozoa. While his friends watched from a distance due to the field of darkness Daigo faced the evil god, first in Multi Type and then Power Type, but his power was insufficient and in the end Tiga was turned back into a statue. During this time as his friends searched for a way to revive him, Daigo was telepathically contacted by the Killeroids, who mocked his predicament. Rebuffing their claims that bowing to them would have saved mankind, Daigo was told that they were leaving Earth for good. Refusing to give into despair Daigo held fast in his belief his friends would help him, indeed the did or at least tried. GUTS recruited Keiko Masaki because of his expertise on Ultra Statues and used a device of his design to attempt to revive Tiga/Daigo, despite their attempt the Dark God interfered. However another source of light came to Tiga, the children of the world refused to give up and their shared conviction created a massive Nexus of Souls, they all became beings of light which merged with the Tiga statue reviving him in Glitter Mode. With this new power the children of the world, Daigo and even Rena overpowered the Dark Lord and destroyed him canceling the prophesied destruction indefinitely. However the battle was not without its costs. Upon reuniting with Rena in human form, Daigo showed the Spark Lens which had turned to stone, the ancient device crumble in her hand. The Final Odyssey Two years after Tiga's final battle, Daigo is approached by a mysterious woman, Kamila, who possessed a dark version of the Spark Lens. It is then revealed that more than 30,000,000 years ago, Tiga was originally evil in nature, part of a group of four that dominated Earth. The group consisted of Dark Tiga, the telepathic Kamila (gold patterns on silver skin), the powerful Dahram (red patterns on silver) and the speedy Hyudra (purple patterns on silver). One day, Tiga fell in love with a local human, and decided to convert from darkness to protect her from harm. Being the weakest of the four, Tiga quickly became a target of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original "talentless" Dark Tiga possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies. As he eliminated each of the three dark members and sealed them away, he absorbed their powers which explains new Tiga's color patterns (purple, red and gold lined with his original silver). Convinced by his ability to convert the last known Spark Lens to good, Daigo accepts the gift and becomes Tiga once again, survives his inner struggles and vanishes the darkness within. He eventually marries Rena . Shin Asuka, Dyna's eventual human host, also makes a cameo during the finale as a junior crew member, and as the two pass each other in the movie finale, Daigo passes on the torch to him - as a new Ultraman, Dyna. Dyna Daigo appeared in episodes 50 and 51 of Ultraman Dyna when Asuka was lost on Mars after his battle with Zelganoid, Daigo rescued him from the martian dunes and brought him to his bio-dome where he met his family. At this point Daigo and Rena had a daughter, whom they named Hikari, and were working as biologists on a project to grow crops on Mars. Upon awakening Daigo had a talk with Asuka on the responsibilities of being an Ultra and he and his family looked after him until Super GUTS arrived. Later, after Dyna was sucked into a wormhole, Daigo is seen in his damaged garden muses aloud that he wished Asuka good luck, somehow knowing he was still alive. Battle in Hyperspace Due Tsutomu's desire to save Ultraman Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies to save another universe of Earth, Tiga & Dyna appeared & teamed up with Gaia. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Along with Dyna and Gamu, they disappears out of Tsutomu's wish for the Red Shpere's non-existence. Revival of the Ancient Giant Daigo is not seen in this side story but his second child, his son Tsubasa mentions him when explaining the Bronze Spark Lens. Superior 8 Ultra Brothers This alternate version of Daigo worked as a tour guide in Japan. He is childhood friends with the alternate versions of Shin Asuka and Gamu Takayama, and is engaged to Rena Yanase. Experiencing visions including the Ultra Brothers, he soon met Hibino Mirai (Ultraman Mebius), who came to this world to investigate a potential threat. After Mebius is turned to bronze by Alien Hipporito, Daigo regains his memories as an Ultra from another world and the Spark Lens materializes in his right hand. He transforms to fight the monsters threatening the city. When Hipporito traps him, Asuka and Gamu transform into Dyna and Gaia respectively and free him. Later, the trio are joined by Ultraman, Seven, Ace and Jack, and they gained victory over the darkness. Daigo soon marries Rena like the original Daigo did and had a daughter. Together with the others, they travel to Planet M78. Appearances in other media Ultraman Tiga manga Daigo appears in manga form in the Ultraman Tiga manga. Transformation *'Spark Lens': Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Daigo into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by a form of intense darkness. During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust perhaps due to Tiga being transformed into a statue again. *'Dark Spark Lens': appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens is a dark version of its light counterpart. As Tiga was originally a dark Ultra, it stands to reason that this may have been the original form of the Spark Lens. When gripped tightly and raised to the sky the wing like appendages unfold, dark energy shines from it and Daigo is transformed into Tiga Dark. What became of it after the battle with Karmilla is unknown, it has possibly disappeared or may have turned into a new Spark Lens like the original given that Daigo's son recognized an ancient version of his father's device, regardless Daigo's days as an Ultra warrior were over as he never transformed again. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigo is portrayed by . Notes *Daigo is the first instance in the Ultra Series of a human being with Ultra Genes/biological relation to an Ultra. *Daigo is the first instance of an Ultra Host/Ultra retiring. *Daigo is the first human host who transformed into his Ultra counterpart instead of the two switching. He is unique (aside from fellow Tiga hosts) in that he is also the first to literally be his alternate persona. This makes him the opposite of Dan Moroboshi in that instead of being an Ultra in human form he is a human that turns into an ultra. *Daigo is the first protagonist to start a family, he is also the first Ultra Being to retire. *He is first known ultra host whose Ultra form runs in his family. Before him his ancestor Amu wielded his own Spark Lens and channeled the power of Tiga. His son also wielded Tiga's power, if only partially and Daigo is suspected to be a descendant of the original Tiga. *Despite the loss of the Spark Lens, there is reason to believe Daigo could still transform if he wished, as he may still have the Dark Spark Lens and his Ultra DNA also means he could still potentially transform. *At the end of The Final Odyssey, right after Daigo met Asuka for the first time, he said, 'Good luck, junior' under his breath. This was a passing the torch scene.